There is a conventionally known radiation detector which includes a light detection panel having a light-receiving unit and a bonding pad, a scintillator layer provided on light detection panel to cover the light-receiving unit, a protective layer provided on the light detection panel to cover the scintillator layer, and a resin member which holds an outer edge portion of the protective layer in a region between the scintillator layer and the bonding pad (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).